The present invention relates to a leader block rotating mechanism, a read/write device, and a method of rotating a leader block. For example, the present invention relates to a leader block rotating mechanism for rotating a leader block holding a film of a web (e.g., a leader pin of a magnetic tape cartridge), and a web (e.g., a tape) cartridge driving unit equipped with this leader block rotating mechanism).
As a web (e.g., a magnetic tape cartridge in which a magnetic tape is contained), for example, an LTO (Linear Tape-Open) system of a cartridge for data storage is known. A reel around which a magnetic tape is wound is contained in this kind of magnetic tape cartridge, and a leader pin is provided in an end of the magnetic tape.
The web driving unit, for example, the tape cartridge driving unit, for performing recording and reproduction for information to the magnetic tape of this magnetic tape cartridge, includes a loading mechanism for transporting the magnetic tape cartridge inside a unit, a threading mechanism having a leader block holding the leader pin of the magnetic tape cartridge and for drawing the magnetic tape in a unit side reel, and a leader block rotating mechanism for rotating the leader block to a holding position of holding the leader pin, and to a release position of releasing holding of the leader pin.
A conventional leader block rotating mechanism, includes a leader block picker for rotating a leader block, a rotator lever which rotates this leader block picker, a torsion spring which energizes this rotator lever, a rotator cam which rotates the rotator lever, and an extension spring which energizes this rotator cain (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-220713).
In this conventional leader block rotating mechanism, the leader block picker rotating the leader block waits in a state of rotating the leader block to a release position by a bias (e.g., an energizing force) of each coil spring. Then, the leader block is rotated to the holding position of holding the leader pin by the leader block picker rotating while resisting the bias (e.g., the energizing force) of each coil spring by the rotator cam rotated by a cam portion provided in a gear rotatably driven by a motor.